


The Demon's Savior Halloween Special

by A_J_Marsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Costumes, Dating, Demons, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Magical Pregnancy, Married Couple, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_J_Marsh/pseuds/A_J_Marsh
Summary: It's been 4 years since the events of The Demon's Savior and it is now Spooky Season which is Jamie's favorite time of the year. The only downside is that Jamie is 7 months pregnant and she wants to go to a Halloween party with Sophia.
Relationships: Jamie/Sophia
Kudos: 1





	The Demon's Savior Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There is a very minor birth scene at the end and it isn't too graphic but I just thought I should give a heads up just in case. 
> 
> Also Happy Halloween!

**_4 years after the battle_ **

After the battle I had to recover from a near death experience that was a lot of work but in the end I wouldn’t change a thing about my life. I’ve been the demon in charge of Hell ever since Lucifer died and I was fully recovered. Since then my appearance has changed a bit. My hair is a bit shorter but still dark in color, I have a scar on my left eyebrow from where I was punched by Alastor during the battle, and I still have my green eyes and my flower tattoo. The only thing that has really changed about Sophia is her scar that’s under her right cheek which is kind of adorable for a scar. Speaking of Sophia, we’ve been married for 3 years and not many fights come up which could be surprising if the only thing you know about us is that I’m a demon and the runner of Hell while Sophia is the Savior of angels but there is one fight we have had and it’s about a Halloween costume of all things.

  
  


**_The “argument”_ **

“Come on Soph it would be hilarious to go as a demon and the savior” I said to her as she looked at me in shock. “Jamie there is no way in hell I’m going to dress up as the Savior when I’m already the Savior” she said. “But Sophia think about the baby and when she sees an old photo of her Moms she can be like ‘My Moms have a good sense of humor and know how to joke about being not normal’” I said to her, slightly smirking. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I am 7 months pregnant with our child and magic is a wonderful thing, it can create little bundles of terror that are so cute but so cranky. “Jamie you know you can’t use the pregnant card for everything” she said to me while crossing her arms. I leaned in closer to her giving her the ‘sad puppy look’ while saying “But you did this to me and I think we should have fun about this for once I know it’s a rough subject but this kid's gonna have awesome Moms we just need to make some humor out of the bad things y’know?” she smiled as she answered back “Fine but no real weapons only fake I can’t have you getting hurt”. I smiled and exclaimed “Deal!”. I gave her a kiss on the lips that lingered a bit. Halloween was going to be the best thing ever this year!

  
  


**_Getting ready for the party_ **

Sophia was getting ready in the bathroom while I was in the bedroom getting myself ready. I had made her get out her old armor from when the battle took place and had told her to do her makeup to make it look like she had been fighting a demon. Then there was me, I had transformed my body enough for my tail to grow then I put on my work clothes which were now maternity sized. I put on my button down and rolled up the sleeves, I then unbuttoned my shirt to where it was low but you couldn’t see my stomach. I put on my suit pants along with my formal shoes, then I put on my demon horn headpiece and I was done. Sophia came out of the bathroom and walked towards me then stopped when she was in front of me and said “You look very beautiful, demon”. Her saying that gave me a flashback to when that angel called me demon and not by my name. I leaned in close to her ear and while smirking I said “I think you’ll find that my name isn’t demon, Mrs. Marsh it’s Jamie y’know like the famous 90’s hitman or your wife”. She shivered a little bit before laughing “I’m surprised you still remember when that happened” she said. My tail was going a little crazy “Well I remember a lot of memorable moments like 8 and a ½ months ago when we found out I was pregnant”. I smiled while I talked. A month and a half ago I talked her into this because soon our little bundle of terror or as some say joy would be here. She lightly touched my tail while she said “I thought we said no real forms J” I smiled as my tail wrapped around her “Soph no human will think it’s real, at most they think it’s one of those animatronic things and besides this is my human form not my demon form”. “Fine let’s go get this 3 man show on the road” she said then smiled and kissed me on the lips.

  
  


**_How a Halloween Party can be a disaster_ **

So far the night had been great, me and Sophia enjoyed not being at work and being with each other instead. We had even won the couple’s costume contest and right now we were slow dancing to a slow song. I had my arms wrapped around her neck while her hands were on my hips. My tail slightly moved as I said “See I told you this would be fun”. She smiled and said “It has been I’m glad we got to enjoy ourselves for the night even though you can’t drink and ‘party’”. I smirked as I spoke “Soph I think us being at a Halloween party counts as partying”. “Wanna take our leave of absence and go home and read or something” she asked while smiling still. “Yeah it’s about midnight we should go home so we can get some rest” I said while taking her hand in mine. We were about to enter our car when I felt it. I felt a substance trickling down my leg and when I looked down I noticed my water had just broken. What good timing Baby Marsh November 1st I guess is better than Halloween. I got into the car the best I could then I buckled in. Sophia was about to start the car when she saw my pants were wet. “Jamie are you okay ?” she asked, clearly concerned about me. The pain was hitting in waves “Sophia don’t freak out but we need to get home because _your child_ has decided to come early” I said as calmly as I could. “O-Okay I’ll go as fast as I can just hold onto my hand J” she answered back. I held her hand tightly as she rushed home. When we arrived she teleported me into the bathroom and said “Just get ready okay I’m here for you Honey”. I magicked my clothes away then got into the bathtub and Sophia did the same but sat in front of me. I made sure I was fully in human form even if this was going to hurt. She held my hand as she checked to see if it was time to push yet. “On the next contraction you need to push for me Honey Ok?” she said. I said back “Okay”. Then I pushed every time the contraction hit me, I pushed until I heard a baby crying. I looked up and saw Sophia holding our daughter in her arms smiling at her and cooing “You’re luckiest baby alive aren’t you my precious little girl”. Sophia looked up at me then handed our daughter to me and then sat behind me. I smiled as I remembered what got me here to this point and through pain, love, and almost dying I could say that this was one of the most important days of my life, It is the day we welcomed our daughter into the world and you may be thinking well do you have a name for your daughter? The answer is yes I do and I’ll tell you what her name is. I smiled at her while talking in a light voice. I said “Welcome to the world Emerson Sophie Marsh”.


End file.
